The Intelligent Network (IN) is the name given to a collection of network elements, including (a) service switching points (SSP's), that are also commonly referred to as switches, (b) controlling computers, such as a service control points (SCP's), and (c) voice processing and announcement platforms and messaging platforms, which are collectively sometimes referred to as intelligent peripherals (IP's). The enumerated elements, as well as other known network elements, must effectively communicate with each other in order to provide centralized support and rapid introduction of a wide range of telecommunications services. The functionally provided to a given intelligent network call is ascertained by executing service logic programs stored in different network elements and controlled in an SCP. As long as the elements involved in processing a given call are part of the same network, provision of such services is convenient and feasible, because the intra-networking interfaces between the elements, which may be provided by different vendors, are standardized. For example, messages that invoke the services logic programs can be transmitted form the switch that receives a call, to the SCP in the same network that contains the service logic program, via a Signaling System No. 7 (SS7) message transmitted in the Intelligent Network Applications Part Protocol (INAP) format.
When the elements that are involved in processing a given call are not part of network in which the switch processing the call is located, the provision of intelligent network supported services is more complicated. The complications arise from the fact that the network providers are reluctant to allow their switches to receive call processing instructions from an element outside of their own networks, due, at least in apart, to potential problems that can arise due to interconnection and that may jeopardize switch integrity. Different network providers are also unwilling or unable to convert the elements in their networks to handle protocols used by other networks. For example, certain networks are maintained by interexchange carriers (IXC's), such as AT&T, MCI and Sprint; other networks are maintained by local exchange carriers (LEC's) and regional Bell operating companies (RBOC's), such as Bell Atlantic and NYNEX, respectively, and yet other elements involved in supporting intelligent network services are maintained by service providers that do not own networks, such as utility companies.
Presently, the interfaces between IN network elements in the same network are implemented or supported by a standardized protocol, known as INAP (part of the ITU Capability Set 1 (CS-1) intelligent network recommendations). However, INAP cannot be used to implement acceptable interconnection between a switch in one network and a database in a foreign network. Present arrangements allow a service control function (SCF) part of an SCP in one network to launch a query directly to a service data function (SDF) part of an SCP in another network. However, the information obtained in response to such a query is very limited, and is service independent. This existing query capability thus does not allow the provision of intelligent network services across networks.
Presently, regulatory bodies in various foreign countries (as well as in the United States) require network operators to open their networks to independent service providers. However, such openness has not yet been achieved. The present invention provides the technical details for achieving such openness.